SCP-031
Item:SCP-031 Class:Safe Location: Site 5GC =Containment procedures= SCP-031 is to be Stored at site 5GC and maintained by Chappa'ai. This pony was found by SCP-031 when it was found by RETRACTED and brought to site 5GC. =Description= SCP-031 is 6.7 meters in diameter and weigh roughly 29 tons. They are dark gray in appearance with red-orange colored chevrons. The triangular lower half of the SCP-031 top chevron extends and retracts while locking a symbol. The glyphs are built into an inner ring. Most of the gates are built into a stone platform with a stairway for easy access. Those that aren't have often been moved from where they were first found. The inner rings spins while dialing and can be moved by hand (with some difficulty) to dial the gate in the absence of an external device. The dialing computer used by the SCP Foundation essentially employs this method to dial the gate; the system instructs the motors inside the gate to move the ring to the relevant position. A Dial Home Device bypasses the need for the inner ring to spin, simply allowing the user to enter the relevant address. 'Construction' SCP-031 is an enormous superconductor composed almost entirely of Naquadah, and is capable of harnessing power from virtually any source, though some sources are apparently inferior to others. Its design renders it incredibly durable; direct meteor impacts have failed to destroy a gate, and they have also survived within a crashing vessel unharmed. The naquadah construction of SCP-031 allows it to hold many times the necessary amount of power for a wormhole to form, but it does have a limit. Surpassing this limit will create an explosion of considerable size, enough to potentially kill all life on a planet the size of Equestria. Function SCP-031 creates a stable, artificial wormhole between itself and another SCP-031, allowing near-instantaneous travel from the dialing gate to the destination gate, but not vice versa. When activated, a SCP-031 produces a violent burst of energy known as an unstable vortex or "kawoosh". This is due to the large amount of energy needed to form a stable wormhole, while keeping one open is much less power-intensive. This event will destroy any matter it comes into contact with. Travelers enter through the event horizon, which dematerializes them for transport through the wormhole, to be reassembled on the other side. SCP-031 will remain open so long as matter or energy continues to pass through it, to a maximum of 38 minutes. Beyond this point, massive amounts of power are needed to sustain a wormhole, which ordinary sources cannot provide. Travel Travel through a SCP-031 is strictly one-way: from the dialing gate to the receiving gate. This is not a limitation of the wormhole, but of the technology; wormholes will transmit anything that enters them, but no solid matter could survive the process. Thus, each gate in the pair takes on a specific role: the dialing gate converts the traveler into its most basic components (sub-atomic particles) and transmits it, while the receiving gate reassembles the transmitted matter back into its original form. Doing the reverse is not only fatal for the traveler, but would just result in the dialing gate deconstructing the object upon arrival, converting it into energy much like the process of ascension. It is unknown what would happen if someone entered the SCP-031 via the 'back' rather than the 'front'; RETRACTED once stated that he knew someone who attempted that on one occasion and that his death was "most unpleasant", but further details are unknown. Dialing Computer See Document (031-DC) The dialing computer is to be locked out to any personnel below level 3 clearance. Exploration Only MTF "The Gaters" is allowed to go through SCP-031 on exploration missions. Experiment Logs See Document SCP-031-EL Sites that use a SCP-031 *Site 30 *Site DS9 *Site 5GC Gallery Stargate active.jpg|SCP-031 in an active state Category:Ancient Tech Category:Site 5GC Category:SCP Category:Numbered SCP Category:SAFE Category:Inanimate